Fin de semana de Abajos
by Honna-chan
Summary: Algo que nunca se supo de Kagome es que le encantaba la música. Se acerca su cumpleaños y las peleas para regresar a su época no tardan en llegar. Un regalo que mejorará o empeorará la relación con Inuyasha.


**Summary: Algo que nunca se supo de Kagome es que le encantaba la música. Se acerca su cumpleaños y las peleas para regresar a su época no tardan en llegar. Un regalo que mejorará o empeorará la relación con Inuyasha.**

***Ningún personaje me pertenece sin embargo la historia es completamente mía***

Luego de una de las tantas peleas por los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama nuestros protagonistas regresan a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Era un jueves cálido, sin nubes y muchos pájaros revoloteando en el cielo. La tranquilidad estaba presente en cada esquina del Sengoku cuando…

-¡Dije que no irás y punto!- se escucho en medio de la calma.

-¡¿Y quién dijo que te estaba pidiendo permiso?! ¡Te estoy avisando que regresaré a mi época!- respondió la azabache.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- dijeron al unísono los 2 jóvenes fuera de pelea.

-diez, nueve, ocho…-Sango comento la cuenta regresiva- …cinco.

-¡ABAJO!- fue lo que se escucho antes que el sonido de un impacto y tablas quebrándose invadieran la cabaña.

-vaya, se demoró menos esta vez- dijo sorprendida la exterminadora.

-Adiós chicos nos vemos en 3 días, prometo traerles torta y lo que me encargaron.- se despidió Kagome al salir por la cabaña.

-¡Kagome, ven acá!- dijo el hanyô mientras se ponía de pie

-Oh vamos Inuyasha, es el cumpleaños de la señorita, deja que pase un tiempo con su familia-propuso Miroku

-Su cumpleaños es en el solsticio y aún falta para ese día.- prácticamente gritó mientras salía de la cabaña dando grandes saltos para alcanzar a la azabache.

* * *

En dirección al pozo iba caminando una delgada chica de 17 años próxima a cumplir los 18, cabello largo azabache a la altura de la cintura. Tenía una expresión molesta y se escuchaban los murmullos de sus alegatos en contra de cierto hombre o como lo llamaba ella: bestia.

-¿Quién se cree para decirme que puedo hacer y qué no? Cuando el se va con Kikyo a no sé donde y a hacer no sé qué nadie le dice nada pero, en cambio yo que quiero pasar 3 días, ¡3 días! Con mi familia para celebrar mi cumpleaños y don "tenemos que juntar los fragmentos" me lo impide… ¡AAAAAH! ¡Lo detesto!- seguía gruñendo Kagome en el trayecto hacía su época.

Cuando llegó al pozo se sentó en uno de los bordes, respiró profundamente para calmarse y volver a su casa con un buen humor como todas las veces, sin embargo apareció en escena el sujeto con vestimenta roja interrumpiendo el intento de relajación.

-Kagome ni pienses en volver- gruñó el peli plateado a unos 6 metros de distancia. La joven sintió un escalofrío en su espalda al escuchar esa voz pero decidida se dio vuelta y lo miró a los ojos por un instante.

-Perdón Inuyasha, ya lo pensé- y con esas palabras saltó dentro del pozo felicitando por tal acto.

* * *

La chica salió del pozo y sabiendo que el hanyô la seguiría cerró la puerta y corrió a esconderse dentro de su casa.

Dentro de esta el silencio reinaba, después de revisar por todas las habitaciones en busca de su familia y tras darse cuenta que la casa estaba sola fue a la cocina por algo para comer cuando vio la nota pegada en el refrigerador:

"_Nee-chan: Sabemos que el amigo orejas de perro no te dejará volver antes e tu cumpleaños así que nos hemos ido de vacaciones por esta semana. Mamá dice que por si acaso llegaras antes les dejó ramen en refrigerador. Volvemos el sábado en la noche"_

_Souta"_

Cuando terminó de leer la nota fue el mismo momento en que Inuyasha hacía acto de presencia en la cocina quedando a espaldas de la joven.

-Kagome, ven nos vamos- dijo acercándose a la chica, la cual estaba rodeada por una oscura aura.

-Kagome, ¿me escuchaste? Dije que…- calló al ver que la azabache se daba vuelta con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Inuyasha- dijo sonriente-¿podrías acompañarme al jardín?- el chico asintió con la cabeza y ambos caminaron hasta la salida.

-¿qué paso?-preguntó Inuyasha cuando ya estuvieron fuera del hogar de Kagome.

-Oh nada, solo… ¡ABAJO!, abajo, abajo, abajo, todo es tu culpa mi familia no está por tu culpa, abajo, abajo, abajo, yo quería pasar estos días con ellos pero por tu culpa se han ido de vacaciones… ¡ABAJOOO!- se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo frustradamente.

Mientras el chico de teñidas rojas se encontraba varios metros bajo tierra sin entender.

Cuando se recuperó encaró a la azabache.

-¿Podrías decirme qué hice yo para que estés ahí?- preguntó indignado el hanyô

-Como nunca me dejas venir a mi época mi familia pensó que este fin de semana no vendría y se fueron de vacaciones, vuelven el sábado en la noche pensando que solo vendría por el domingo- ahora su rostro pasó de uno frustrado a uno lleno de tristeza y las lágrimas no tardaron el hacerse presente.

-Feh, te dije que deberías venir ese día. Ven vamos adentro, quiero ramen- y dicho esto la tomo en brazos llevándola al interior de la casa.

* * *

-Kagome, apúrate con el ramen, tengo hambre-gritó inuyasha desde la sala en donde se encontraba jugando con Buyo.

-Que mi madre nos haya dejado comida no implica que yo deba preparártela- comentó la chica entrando a la sala con un plato de ramen en sus manos- Toma. Estaré en mi habitación, no vayas a molestar.

La azabache salió del cuarto y subió las escaleras hasta su recamara. Abrió su closet y de ahí sacó un gran estuche rectangular.

-Hace tanto que no tocaba-sonrió con melancolía- con todo esto del sengoku y los exámenes.

Abrió el estuche sacando de él un gran teclado. Armó la base y se dispuso a tocar.

En la sala Inuyasha jugaba 'tranquilamente' con Buyo cuando un extraño sonido para él llegó a sus sensibles orejas caninas. Dejando al gato de lado comenzó a buscar de donde provenía la relajante música llegando así al cuarto de Kagome. Silenciosamente entró en el y se quedó parado cerca de la puerta observándola tocar aquel extraño instrumento

-"Toki no mukou kaze no mache he, nee tsureteitte shiroi hana no yume kanaete"**- cantaba la azabache mientras movía las manos provocando que la música se escuchara por toda la casa.

Estaba tan hundida en su mundo que no se percató que cierto hanyô la observaba hasta que terminó la pieza y lo vió.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Te dije que no vinieras a molestar

-Pero si no te he molestado

-jmm pero me molesta su presencia aquí- pensó

-Kagome, ¿podrías tocar otra?

-¿Ah?, ah eh sí. Siéntate en la cama- ordenó.

Kagome volvió a ubicarse y comento a tocar mientras cantaba acompañando la canción

-"Hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete…"**

5 minutos después cuando terminó la canción se giró para ver al chico encontrándolo profundamente dormido sobre su cama. Se encargo de taparlo y continuó practicando para acompañar los sueños de su hanyô.

* * *

Sábado en la noche

Era tarde cuando la familia Higurashi regresó de sus vacaciones encontrando la casa en completo silencio a excepción de la pequeña sala de estar la cual estaba iluminada y con el televisor encendido. La madre de Kagome se acerco a esta para apagarlo encontrando en el sillón a los jóvenes dormidos y muy abrazados al otro. Decidió dejarlos dormir y comenzar a preparar lo necesario para el cumpleaños de la muchacha.

Después de asegurarse que souta y el abuelo estuvieran acostados salió a una de las bodegas del templo de la cual sacó un viejo estuche de música. Entro al hogar con este objeto y lo escondió en su pieza junto con un sobre de un papel muy antiguo.

* * *

Domingo en la mañana

-Kagome ven despierta- hizo el intento la Sra Higurashi

-Cinco minutos más mamá

-Nada que cinco minutos, levántate el desayuno está listo

-Ya voy- dijo la azabache bostezando al mismo tiempo que estiraba los brazos hacia el cielo- oye mamá, ¿y Inuyasha?

-Salió temprano, dijo que volvería pronto para desayunar

-Ese… aarg siempre pensando en comida

Ambas se encaminaron hacía la cocina para el desayuno, cuando al asomarse por la puerta…

-¡SORPRESA!- gritó la familia de la chica

Todos se acomodaron en sus puestos alrededor de la chica y la sra Higurashi sacó una hermosa torta decorada a mano. Cuando iban a comenzar a cantar el hanyô hizo acto de presencia posicionándose cerca de Kagome.

Cantaron para felicitar a la muchacha por su cumpleaños numero 18, sirvieron el pastel y desayunaron hablando sobre las distintas aventuras en el sengoku y sobre el viaje de vacaciones que habían realizado en la semana.

La mañana pasó muy rápido y ya a media tarde después de un delicioso almuerzo la sra Higurashi apartó a Kagome de su familia

-Kagome, ¿puedes acompañarme unos minutos a mi alcoba?

-Claro mamá- subieron las escaleras para entrar en la habitación matrimonial.

-Quiero entregarte tu regalo, así que cierra los ojos un momento- sonrió a su hija quien sin objeción cerró sus ojos chocolate.

La Sra se levantó y sacó de su armario aquel estuche que la noche anterior había buscado en la vieja bodega. Tomo la carta del velador y dejó ambos presentes en sus piernas

-Puedes abrirlos-la aludida abrió sus ojos encontrándose con sus obsequios de cumpleaños- Creo que ya sabes qué es el regalo, pero antes que lo saques de su funda lee la carta que viene con él

-Estaré en mi habitación, muchas gracias por todo mamá- sonrió abrazando a su madre y se retiró de la alcoba.

Ya en su propia habitación Kagome se sentó en la cama y comenzó a leer aquella antigua carta que venía con su regalo.

"_Querida Kagome: como sabes estoy muy enfermo y es muy probable que no te vea crecer pero, siempre atesoraré aquellas tardes de música en las que yo tocaba la guitarra mientras tu cantabas con tu dulce voz. Esos días en los que te enseñaba a tocar mis instrumentos; lo feliz que te ponías cuando practicábamos teclado o cuando al fin lograste cambiar de acordes en la guitarra._

_Quiero que lleves esos recuerdos contigo, por eso quiero que en tus 18 años heredes mi peqeña guitarra. _

_Yo ya te enseñé a tocarla y espero que más adelante puedas enseñarle a tus hijos a usarla. Que les cuentes nuestras historias de esas tardes de música padre e hija._

_Te quiero mucho Kago-chan y pase lo que pase siempre estaré para cuidarte. Te acompañaré cada vez que estés tocando los instrumentos que te he regalado. Cuida mucho de mamá y de Souta. Se fuerte y disfruta la vida._

_Te quiere: Papá"_

La chica estaba hecha lágrimas, mientras sacaba la guitarra de su funda y admiraba con nostalgia un pequeño dibujo pegado a la madera.

Al paso de unos minutos cuando ya estuvo más calmada, comenzó a jugar con la guitarra cambiando de acordes provocando distintos sonidos. Respiró profundamente y comenzó a rasguear mientras iba cantando la canción favorita que su padre le había enseñado

-"I'm like a bird I'll only fly away, I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is. I'm like a bird I'll only fly away, I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is, all I need for you to know is**"*****

Y como cada vez que Kagome tocaba música Inuyasha llegaba guiado por la delicada voz de la azabache. Observándole nuevamente desde el marco de la puerta, esperando pacientemente a que terminara de cantar para entregarle su regalo de cumpleaños, sí nuestro hanyô por muy terco y desesperante tenía un regalo para nuestra cumpleañera.

-Ejem, ¿Kag?- llamó

-¡Ah! Inuyasha, ¿hace cuanto estás ahí?

-Feh, no importa. Ten, es para ti- dijo lanzando un pequeño paquete hacía la muchacha

-¿Para mi?- preguntó incrédula

-Sí, ya ábrelo pronto- contesto mirando hacía otro sector escondiendo un leve sonrojo

La chica abrió el paquete encontrándose con un pequeño medallón dorado con una flor de loto en el centro

-¿Inuyasha, de donde sacaste esto? Es precioso- comentó detallando el pequeño objeto

-Perteneció a mi madre, fue uno de los últimos regalos que le dio mi padre.

-¿Podrías colocármelo?- el peli plateado avanzó hacia ella tomando el medallón en sus manos, lo paso por delante de su cuello y lo abrochó por detrás mientras la chica se sostenía el cabello con las manos.

-mmm Kagome, ¿qué es eso que tocabas?- señaló la guitarra

- se llama guitarra, era de mi padre, es su regalo de cumpleaños- sonrió melancólicamente –¿Inuyasha?

-¿qué?

-¿Te gustaría aprender a tocarla?- su sonrisa se expandió por todo su rostro al ver la cara confundida de su hanyô.

* * *

**FIN:D –no mentira aún falta saber que provocó este regalo en la relación de estos dos así que….**

* * *

-Mira es fácil solo pones está mano aquí de esta forma- decía la azabache mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de inuyasha colocándola sobre el mástil de la guitarra en la posición del acorde RE.

-Ahora con un movimiento suave deslizas tu mano derecha sobre de las cuerdas de esta forma- hizo el gesto técnico con una guitarra invisible- vamos intentalo.

Inuyasha hizo lo que Kagome le dijo y en vez del armonioso sonido que debió haber emitido las cuerdas al ser rasgadas se escucho un estruendoso… ¡Crak!, ¡Crak!, ¡Crak!, ¡Crak!, ¡Crak!, ¡Crak!

Efectivamente, Inuyasha terminó cortando las 6 cuerdas con sus garras.

-¡QUE HICISTE!- gritó alterada la azabache

-¡NADA! SOLO HICE LO QUE ME DIJSITE- se defendió el medio youkai

-¡PERO…! ¡LA GUITARRA DE PAPÁ!- cayó al suelo abatida por el hecho

- Inuyasha- le sonrió forzadamente- ¿me acompañarías fuera de la casa?

-¡Oh no!, no creas que volveré a caer en eso. ¡Adióooos!- intentó huir de la habitación con un salto, estaba apunto de escapar cuando.

-¡ABAJO!

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue un 'plaf' seguido de un "¡Kagome no sientes a Inuyasha dentro de la casa!"

* * *

**FIN.**

***Las canciones mencionadas son: -"Kaze no machi he" de Tsubasa Reservoi Chronicles, "Dearest" ending de inuyasha y la ultima es "i'm like a bird" de nelly furtado.**

_**Hola n_n aquí les dejo una pequeña historia sacada de mi pésima imaginacion, esperó que les guste y si es así que dejen un pequeño comentario con sus criticas, sugerencias y demases.**_

_**Se agradece de ante mano su tiempo al leer esto. Espero sus reviews.**_

_**Saludos a todos:DD**_


End file.
